Changes
by CRAZYREADER23
Summary: FINISHED! The new Heloise is in town. And jimmy likey!
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples! This is a Jimmy&Helious thing. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy two shoes so don't hurt me!

In Miseryville, Jimmy and Beezy were lazing around outside Jimmy's house. Heloise left four years ago when she and Jimmy were twelve. She left for some science thing and he hasn't seen her since. What surprised Jimmy is how much he missed her. But like most things he thinks about it were discarded by is tiny attention spans. Beezy's phone rings and he answers it, and then a few minuets later he groans and hangs up. "What's wrong, Beez?" Jimmy asks. "That was my dad. That kill joy, Heloise, is coming back." Beezy says. Jimmy's ears perk up at this. "Really! Heloise is coming back! This is going to be awesmazing!" Jimmy cheers. "But Heloise is so un fun and gnasty." Beezy whines. "She's not so bad, Beez." Jimmy stated, "When is she supposed to be back anyway?" Jimmy added the questions as he looked at his demon best friend. "She's already back." Beezy said flipping over to get an even tan. "She's what! I gotta go say hi." Jimmy said sprinting next door. When Jimmy reaches the door he knocks. He looks down at the lower potion of the door because that's how tall Heloise used to be. When the door opens his gaze is greeted by feet. His gaze slowly goes up to see a Heloise that is slightly shorter then him. Heloise doesn't ware her normal dress. She wares a black wavey skirt that reaches a couple inches below her thigh, a red tank top that hugged her sides and her well developed chest with her white bra strap showing somewhat, and her black converses. Heloise isn't wearing her signature hair stile, her long hair is torso length and caress her rosy face and teal blue eyes. "Jimmy!" Heloise says opening her door a little wider. "H-heloise?" Jimmy asks giving her one more look over. 'Did I just check her out?' He asks him self. "Ya! I didn't think I changed that much. Don't I get a hug?" Heloise said opening her arms. Jimmy accepted her hung, but after the hug ended he wished that he could hold her longer. "Damn, it's hot outside. Wanna go to the beach?" She asked. "Sure, get change and meat Beezy and I over at my house." Jimmy said returning to his train of thought. "mk" Heloise said closing the door.

About ten minutes later Heloise knocks on Jimmy's door. Heloise swim suit is a green bikini, and she has a large white tee shirt that goes down to her thigh for a swim sit cover. Beezy answers the door, and his jaw it's the floor when he sees her. Without saying anything he let's her in. "Still think she's gnasty?" Jimmy whispers to Beezy. Beezy just shakes his head in reply.

At the beach the three of them spred out a blanket. Heloise takes off the cover, which causes Jimmy and Beezy to stare more. "I'm going swimming. You to wanna come?" She asks before taking off. Beezy, being to lazy, declines, but Jimmy accepts.

After swimming for an hour or so they decide that they should go back to the beach. Heloise and Jimmy lay next to Beezy on the large beach blanket. After another hour of tanning Heloise grabs the picnic basket she brought and starts handing out food. They all get grugly sandwiches and drink ice cold sail sludge. Jimmy let's out a huge burp. Then Beezy let's out one slightly bigger. Heloise rolls her eyes and takes a huge gulp of sludge, then letting out a belch that surpasses both the guys burps. "Thats how it's done." Heloise says. Both guys look at her in awe that a girl that pretty can do that.

At the end of the day Jimmy and Beezy were at Jimmy's house. "Dude since when is Heloise hot?" Beezy asked with a confused expression. Jimmy blushed at this statement. "I wouldn't say she's hot..." Jimmy a said awkwardly. "Smoking, fiiiiiiiine, I mean I have a girlfriend that i love with all my heart so that doesnt mean that I have feeling for Heloise. Saffi is equally hot. But she has always been that way. Heloise, a short gnasty annoying bitch, is now an awemazing and hot. She's actually fun to hang around." Beezy stated while taking a bite of raw fish. "Well i think that Heloise has always been that fun...but now she is more attractive. I dont know, Beez. I'm just as confused as you are." Jimmy said. Both jumped when they heard Heloise yelling. "WHATDA YOU MEAN MY HOUSE ISNT PUT TOGETHER YET! WERE THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP!" Heloise yelled at her assistant Dorkus. Jimmy and Beezy walked outside to go see Heloise. But as the were a could yards from her a small caravan fell out of the sky. "Ello ello, my sweet sweet Eeloise." Jamye two squirrel, better known as Pip said. Heloise rolled her eyes, "Whadda you want pip." she asked him. "I over heard that your bedless and need one to sleep on. Well it just so eappens that I can share my bed at no cost." Pip said wriggling his eyebrows. "Buzz off." Heloise walked away from Pip and over to Jimmy. "Sup Jimmy. Sorry, you can't come over. Having a problem at the moment." She sighed and turned around. "Uhh...no I just wanted to say that you can stay at my house." Jimmy said grabbing her shoulder, turning her back around. "Really?" Heloise asked. Jimmy nodded. "Thanks!" Heloise said giving him a big hug.

Heloise went into her house to put on her pjs. She came back in a thin pink cotton tank to and pink cotton baggy pants that have the red Miseryville logo all over it. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. The moving guys said that my house should be ready tomorrow." Heloise said throwing her pillow on the corner of Jimmy's couch. "What a you doing?" Jimmy asked. "Sleeping on the couch." Heloise answered. Jimmy grabbed Heloise's pillow and went into his room. He swapped out his with her pillow and went back to the living room. Placing his pillow on the couch, "You take the bed." Jimmy said in a demanding tone. "Fine, but now you givin me to much freedom and now I must demand to uses the bathroom first in the morning." She stated. "Whatever you want." Jimmy bowed and chuckled then plopped himself on the couch.

The next morning Jimmy got up off the couch and waddled ver to the bathroom. He had completely forgot that Heloise called it first. He opens the door just a little. Jimmy stops is his tracks when he sees what he sees. Its Heloise. In the bathtub. Naked.

As the same as my other stories you must review is you desire MORE! Because I must say, things happen…..


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy wanted to get out of there. But he couldn't. Or he just wasn't trying hard enough. He took a good look at her body. He knew he was being a pervert, but he honestly didn't give a damn. He watched how her chest rose and fell when she breathed. He had known all of his life that she had the most character out of everyone in Miseryville. But he never knew how beautiful she really was.

After a while Heloise felt a pair of eyes bore in to her body. She knew it was Jimmy watching her take a bath. But she did nothing about it. She was enjoying her bath, and really didn't feel like moving.

Jimmy would have stayed longer. But Heloise let out a huge sigh that spooked Jimmy.

Later that day Heloise went back to her now finished house. Jimmy felt like he was dieing inside, because he feels like he really needs to tell someone about what he saw this morning.

By the time Beezy came over he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Beez?" Jimmy asked. "Bro." Beezy said. "I saw something earlier and I…do feel bad for seeing it but I also doesn't feel wrong…" Jimmy stuttered. "What?" Beezy asked loosing interests. "I accidentally walked in on Heloise…while she was in the bathroom…taking a bath…" Jimmy trailed off. Beezy was talking a gulp of sludge and did a spit take. "YOU WHAT! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Beezy asked with sludge still coming out of his mouth. "She never saw me." Jimmy blushed. Beezy stared at him in awe. "I would praise you but…" His said falling into a nap. Jimmy sighed and walked outside. But as soon as he sees Heloise he turns around and starts back to his house. "Hey, Jimmy! Whacha doin?" She said stepping in front of him. "N-n-nothing…" He blushed. Heloise smirked at his discomfort. "Want to come over to my place and watch a movie? I've got 'Runny and the Nosebleeds: world tour DVD'." She said nudging him with her elbow. Jimmy chuckled inwardly, '_what am I getting all nervous for, she's still Heloise.' _Jimmy thought. "Sure!" He said following her to her house.

When Jimmy and Heloise got to her house Heloise asked, "Can you put in the tape, while I make the popcorn?" Jimmy nodded as she walked away. Jimmy put in the movie and grabbed a blanket before settling on the couch. When Heloise came out she was wearing blue _really_ short shorts and a green oversized 'Runny and the Nosebleeds' shirt that came about mid-thigh. Almost covering her shorts. Jimmy's eyes lock on to her legs. Heloise couldn't help it; she let out a small giggle. "S-s-so….uhhh….you got the new world tour DVD…awe-awesmazing." He chuckled nervously. "Yep!" She said plopping down next to him and sliding under the blanket with him. "So, you gunna start the movie or what?" Heloise asked. Jimmy realized that he was holding the controller. "Uh-hu…" He managed to say as he pressed play.

After the movie, it was around 8pm. Since he did live next door, there was no rush. They watch a horror movie marathon. To Jimmy's dismay, the movies were about zombie pickles. At one point in the movie, he dove to Heloise. Considering how scared he was, he didn't take in account on were he shoved his heads. After a minute or two he realized that his head was taking comfort in Heloise's breasts. He looked up, expecting to see a pissed off Heloise. But only saw that she was smirking. '_I never realized how hot her smirk was.' _Jimmy thought only to realized what he was ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT.

After the marathon Jimmy and Heloise decided that it was time for him to go home. At the door Jimmy was standing outside and Heloise was slyly leaning against the door, ready to close it. "Bye." He said thanking god that he survived that night. But before he could walk away, he heard Heloise ask, "Did you like this morning view?" This made Jimmy stop. His face flushed crimson. "Cause if you want more, just ask." She added and closed the door. Leaving Jimmy confused and with the thought of taking her up on her offer running through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy woke up and groggily stepped out of his room. And there on his couch watching tv, was Heloise. "MiseryVill has the crappiest channels, ever." She said looking up at Jimmy. Jimmy froze. From his encounter with her yesterday, he didn't really know what exactly to do around her. Heloise looked us to see Jimmy uncomfortable. "Oh for misery sake!" she said getting up. Heloise threw down the remote and trotted right up to Jimmy. Swinging her arms around his neck, she pressed her body to his. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed him. Jimmy barley could understand what was going on. It took him awhile to realize that he was kissing back. The kiss continued for a good five minutes. It would have gone on longer, but Beezy just had to ruin their fun. "Jimm-" Beezy almost finished before his jaw dropped. Heloise broke the kiss and went over to the door. "Sorry Beez. He's mine today." she snickered and slammed the door in his face. She then went back over to Jimmy and well...you get the picture.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Need to figure out the ending! Enjoy!


End file.
